


Learning to ask

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'lets talk about some problems while we're at it', 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Rimming, direct Yamaguchi, insecure Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 69ing, Tsukishima reflects and observes this new thing with Yamaguchi. There is a high amount of him worshipping Yamaguchi and seeing him as a superior being in bed. Tsukishima tries to play it cool, but its only a mask to hide his insecurities when it comes to sex stuff. Its basically a 69/rim fic (my favourites =A=) with some conflict uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to ask

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Kei is using ‘Yamaguchi’, because it’s still new for him, and they’re still at a level of figuring it out being boyfriends/lovers/we are just doing stuff. And I like to make my boys curse a lot.

Kei didn’t dislike anything about having sex with Yamaguchi in particular. The latter didn’t ask for it too often, became careful about messes and cleaning them up. Yamaguchi acquired a sort of sixth sense when Kei needed it. Lacking the guts to initiate it, and being not all too smooth with his body language, Kei must have looked as a lack-luster boyfriend, who didn’t care for Yamaguchi’s needs. Far from the truth; Kei enjoyed unravelling Yamaguchi, finding new ways to make him moan, deepen his voice, roll his eyes and close them, watching fingers curl in the mattress or hands tighten on Kei’s arms. They had found paces and positions that worked best for the both of them, and Yamaguchi had a lot to offer in getting Kei to and over the edge, eager to please and showing no shame in doing so.

Contemplating this while he made an attempt to suck Yamaguchi could count as one of the reasons why Kei wasn’t as good as him in bed. Lying on his back with Yamaguchi hovering on top of him on all fours, Kei wondered what the hell he should do with his face between Yamaguchi’s legs. While Yamaguchi sucked on the hard cock, making the proper noises which made Kei’s mind hazy and his skin rippling with desire, Kei returned the favor by licking and touching Yamaguchi. 

He was unsure whether to copy Yamaguchi’s moves in the exact way, or if he should use his fingers on Yamaguchi’s ass to hurry up the process. Yamaguchi’s scrotum hung near his face, and Kei didn’t know if he should perform some oral on it too, because Yamaguchi had done it a few times in the past and it had felt great.

Yamaguchi’s hands slipped between his legs from the back of the thighs, fingers splayed, every stroke downwards creating a tingling sensation on his sensitive skin. Then, while Kei still craved the touch, Yamaguchi’s hands slipped to the mattress, while his mouth slipped down over Kei’s cock, the flat side of his tongue sliding over the vein, making Kei’s hips buck. He angled his head once or twice, and when he exhaled through his nose, Kei felt it on his untouched balls.

In the meantime, he got his own taste of Yamaguchi and as he did so, he thought idly about what Yamaguchi had mentioned earlier about playing with food. Anything he’d come up with so far, they’d tried out, and most of it had been enjoyable. Kei didn’t mind Yamaguchi’s tendency to bring up new things while they were at it. It gave Kei time to think about them. Plus, he felt glad that Yamaguchi initiated these things, such as tonight. Kei had craved the boy’s mouth on his cock since morning practice, unable to breathe a word of it.

While Kei thought of what to do, Yamaguchi licked up the side of his cock, then held it the base while his tongue worked the tip over it. Lips slipped over the head once, sucking a few times, then left it bare.

“Tsukki… are you okay with this?” The voice sounded a bit hoarse, unused most times in bed when they were at it. Kei had had a hard time getting him to make any sound at all in the beginning, the kid too tense beneath him, mouth covered by an arm or a cushion. They communicated before and afterward, but in the act he was largely silent. 

“Yeah, sure.” And the question felt out of place too. Kei couldn’t remember one time where they had fun together, and him not wanting it.

“It’s just… You know you can say it, right? If you don’t want to do it.” Yamaguchi went on, sensing Kei’s hesitation. Kei swallowed, wanted to reply, tell him it’s nonsense that he didn’t want to continue. Instead, his throat dried out and any protest died when Yamaguchi’s straightened up from his shoulders, one arm holding the weight of his upper body. Yamaguchi was a sight to see when naked, a sheen of sweat shining on his shoulders and between, a few freckles dotted here and there in between. The curve of his back down to his ass made Kei’s cock twitch in Yamaguchi’s hand, and he felt the weird twist in his stomach again. Yamaguchi was, in every sense of the word, beautiful. As it was, he also looked sad and annoyed, which diminished Kei’s happy buzz.

“I don’t mind doing stuff, you know? But don’t say ‘let’s do that thing again’, and then hardly do anything with your mouth. I won’t get off like that, you see.” The tone in Yamaguchi’s voice didn’t hold a hard edge to it, yet it wasn’t the forgiving tone either. 

“It’s not that..” Kei started, feeling vulnerable enough as it was without Yamaguchi chiding him.

“-that you don’t want to?” People who know each other well, know just as good what the other wants to say. Having someone who knew him well had worked in Kei’s favour for a long time. Yamaguchi used years and years of observation and being with Kei, in their usual school life as well in bed, too. Being under this sort of scrutiny felt both as helpful as it was showing Kei’s yet underdeveloped skills. 

“Yeah.” The tone in Kei's voice only hid his insecurity. Yamaguchi watched him, waiting for a proper answer which never came. 

“Is there something you wanna do but don’t know how?” 

Kei looked away, not going to admit to something like that while Yamaguchi was staring at him. He felt sexually inferior to him, which was ridiculous because they’d both been each other’s firsts. Years of friendship made a speechless Kei readable, and so Yamaguchi sighed, got off him- ( _Shit_ ) -and sat on top of his stomach. 

“Say it.” The push in the voice had a habit that brought Kei to rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, lifting them off his nose. He should have taken them off. It was easier to communicate in bed without them. When he couldn’t entirely see Yamaguchi, he felt less exposed. When he looked up this time, a much more relaxed and less annoyed face confronted him. 

“I just thought of it, you know.” Lies. All the time he’d looked at Yamaguchi’s ass, all the times in class when he remembered the things they did together, envisioned the things they could do together, one thought has been prominent. “I’m not sure if I’m up for it. Or if you would enjoy-”

“Well anything is better than you lying there like a fish on the ground.”

This stung a bit, even with Yamaguchi’s gentle smile accompanying it. Kei braced himself, thumbs tapping a beat out of rhythm on Yamaguchi’s thigh. They were both hard still, thank God. He wouldn’t have said this if Yamaguchi’s arousal had been dead. Kei took a deep breath through his nose. 

“I think it’s called anilingus.” And exhaled. Now he could stop worry about about his self-esteem, and start hoping for Yamaguchi’s reaction. 

Which was _grand_. Kei’s chest constricted seeing the flush crossing freckles deepen. On top of it, he felt Yamaguchi’s nails, short and even, inch into his chest. Everything about Yamaguchi, from his thighs straddling Kei, to his shoulders hunching forward, back down to his cock twitching on Kei’s stomach, came across as good signs.

“Oh.” Yamaguchi looked away. Kei couldn’t nod from where his head lay on a cushion. All he could do was watch Yamaguchi, wait for an opening. “Y-you mean,” Stuttering, good. “You to me or-” 

“For starters.” Kei was yet unsure how he’d feel if they’d switch the power positions (although he felt powerless whenever Yamaguchi decided to sit on top of his cock). They’ve talked about it, at least Kei remembered saying he wouldn’t mind switching in the future, but felt more at ease doing more than being done to. 

The reactions continued to be good. For all Kei could fathom at this moment, maybe this was something Yamaguchi had been afraid to ask of him. Yamaguchi was eager, that much Kei was sure of, but he also held back. Kei wasn’t proud of this, but having Yamaguchi feel insecure increased Kei’s own stubbornness, and his willingness to be more vocal about trying it out.

“I’ll start with fingers, the usual. I’ll go easy. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, shifting off him. As much as Kei knew their insecurities were fairly similar, Yamaguchi still knew how to misbehave, hold the upper hand with his sexual prowess. He didn’t just slide off Kei; he fucking pushed his ass, balls, and cock across Kei’s dick, thighs slow when they leveled Kei’s to the mattress. Yamaguchi’s hands stroked Kei’s hips once more before he turned around. Kei got up quick, positioning Yamaguchi the way he thought it would be best, the way they’d started this whole mess some weeks ago; ass up, face down, legs spread.

He forgot the fingers. Closing his eyes right before the ass cheeks, his lips pressed gentle kisses around the hole. Kei’s arm was long enough to get the lube Yamaguchi had kicked away earlier, and he used his favourite flavour to sweeten Yamaguchi’s entrance. Heart beating up his throat, Kei’s tongue poked out, stole one flat lick across the asshole, and held position. Yamaguchi shuddered beneath the intimate touch, so Kei held him steady at the hips. Leaving one hand there, he let the other roam across Yamaguchi’s lower back. Getting used to it first, he took flat licks, waiting for Yamaguchi’s spine to bend in that tell-tale way Kei knew to read best.

Once it happened, he poked the tip of his tongue inside, accessing it easier than when he used his fingers. Yamaguchi relaxed, and concentrated on opening up for Kei. Inching his knees closer, Kei positioned himself with his shoulders up, closing his eyes as his when his tongue went deeper. 

“Fuck,” Yamaguchi’s moans went a long way towards boosting Kei’s ego. Unable to smile, he let his tongue’s actions speak for him. Twisting it, he licked the tight walls of Yamaguchi’s heat, enjoying it so much already that he moaned himself. Yamaguchi’s curses grew deeper and longer. When it got too much for him, Kei knew he opened his mouth, a higher and distorted version of the word ‘damn’ punctured by gasps. It turned Kei on to the level where the hand he had on Yamaguchi’s back clasped the other side of the hip, fingertips pressing to it. 

He moaned, letting the sound vibrate between Yamaguchi’s butt. While he swirled his tongue, alternating that and letting his tongue move in and out. At Kei’s knees and thighs, Yamaguchi’s toes curled. An reaction equally good as the one he’d hoped for, dreamed of, could become reality. Then, Yamaguchi’s language changed to using Kei’s name, the one Yamaguchi gave to him, mixed in with pleas. The vocalness caused an amplification of the need throbbing between Kei’s thighs. He had to pull himself away, as little as he wished to do so. Among all the things Yamaguchi was good at, he also made sure that their sessions would last. Kei wouldn’t face the shame of rushing this, ending it too soon. 

As much as he had to hold Yamaguchi back, Kei needed a break too. Sitting up, he started fingering Yamaguchi with slower strokes -at least one thing he’d become an expert at- and looked at the result of eating him out. Yamaguchi’s shoulders were down, elbows up, and his fingers had grabbed on the sheets, pulling them tight. His ass moved at his own pace, quicker than Kei’s fingers would allow. Both their breathing has gone up a notch, and Kei watched the sheen of sweat shining brighter. Before, it had been only because Yamaguchi had been concentrating on working his cock. Now it was from sheer arousal of being kissed in a peculiar place. He knew he shouldn’t be too pleased, but he allowed the smile on his face to widen.

“You liked that, didn’t you?”

“Goddamn it, Tsukki…”

“Say ‘please’ if you want me to continue” He flicked the top two knuckles of his index and middle finger up, deep enough to make Yamaguchi see white when he brushed the prostate.

“Fuck! Jesus, just- _shit_ -” The last word elongated across the mattress, Yamaguchi’s mouth open and half-pressed on it, rising in pitch. The requested ‘please’ a muted afterthought. It drove Kei to the brink, and he did something Yamaguchi had done a few times whenever he needed Kei to last. Hand on himself, he pressed the ring, the base of his cock, eyes closed and not thinking about what lay so sinful in front of him, until it was safe. Then, resuming his soothing strokes across Yamaguchi’s spine, he used it to bend over him, until his lips were able to kiss Yamaguchi’s face. Falling still, his lids stopped fluttering, opening up, his brown eyes watching Kei, waiting. 

Holding his breath, Kei’s flat tone whispered across Yamaguchi’s warm ear. “I’m going to tongue-fuck you until you come.” Shoulder blades eased beneath his palm, telling him that was alright. “Not sure you could take me afterwards.” It was a challenge Kei tried not to push too much. Yamaguchi’s sensitivity was already above a level they’d gone to before, and he wouldn’t want to be a shitty boyfriend and hurt him. Yamaguchi then proposed a better idea. 

“Or we finish this the way we started it.” he said.

Kei brushed his nose on his ear, waiting to hear the clear instructions. He’d become accustomed to them, seen them as helpful when he didn’t know what to do. 

“Get beneath me.” 

Inhaling again, Kei nodded, kissed Yamaguchi’s ear, then moved. It didn’t take long to slide beneath Yamaguchi, in the same position as he been in earlier. He fetched a cushion to put beneath his head, then pulled Yamaguchi’s hips to him. Making him sit on his face felt daunting for a second. Kei made the dismayed feeling go away by the clear picture of Yamaguchi becoming a mess because of his tongue, which proceed to lick at Yamaguchi’s entrance. A second later, Kei’s cock vanished inside of Yamaguchi’s mouth, hungrier than ever, restless.

Kei closed his eyes, letting his tongue roam the depths, keeping Yamaguchi’s buttcheeks apart with his fingers. He lifted his head a few times, moaned when he licked long strokes inside, in love with the full-mouth sounds Yamaguchi gifted him. The hands on his thighs were wild, beast-like, scratching wantonly. Doing something without thinking for once, Kei slapped his ass, groaning when Yamaguchi’s teeth hit close to base. It turned him on all the more.

Yamaguchi returned the slap, and started to move on top of him, sliding his asshole across. This was agreeable with Kei, so he opened his mouth wide, sliding his tongue out and let Yamaguchi move as he pleased, letting his tongue lick inside a few times, a mute laugh breathing out. The motion drove Yamaguchi into a craze, his nails now locked tight in Kei’s legs, leaving Kei’s leaking cock out in the cold.

“You fucking- Aah, shit d-damn-!” It made no sense anymore, and Kei couldn’t help put patting at Yamaguchi’s shoulder, the furthest he could reach, trying to communicate that he was close enough to come if only Yamaguchi would keep going. Without hands again, Yamaguchi’s face moved down, licking the side of Kei’s cock, down the base. Feeling his cock throb between his own thigh and Yamaguchi’s cheek, Kei went back to let his tongue inside Yamaguchi’s waiting asshole, and didn’t remove it. One hand on Yamaguchi’s back, he let the other go round, until he found a throbbing cock ready for release. 

Approval came, and Yamaguchi led Kei’s cock back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucked. Kei tried to put some thought and pace to his tongue and his hand, but he couldn’t link it. Rather, thinking became impossible at this point. Too lost in lust, his body trembled, heat collected in his stomach. The second Yamaguchi’s mouth moved upwards, Kei’s orgasm spat out, making him hunch up without moving another muscle. Yamaguchi licked him clean, and tried to move away after. 

Kei let him go as far as he needed him too; then he took the hips by force, turned Yamaguchi over, and spread his legs again, lying flat on his stomach in front of him. He shoved his tongue into Yamaguchi’s ass one last time, stroking his cock in easier motions now, moaning as he did so. Yamaguchi’s fingers where in his short hair, and he writhed beneath him a full minute, and then his release washed over Kei’s hand. Returning the earlier favour, Kei’s head hovered over Yamaguchi’s hips and cock, firm hands keeping him down while his mouth collected Yamaguchi’s mess.

Yamaguchi didn’t move. Flat on his back with his knees up, he steadied his breathing, arms limp. Wiping the remains of come off his chin, Kei watched him for a moment, then struggled to lie next to him. Yamaguchi reacted to his presence at once, flopping his body half-flopped over Kei, snuggling up close.

“Fucking hell, that felt amazing.”

“I guessed as much.” Pleased with himself, Kei let his fingers roam the sweaty and sticky brown mop of hair. His body felt at ease with Yamaguchi’s weight at his side, and his long legs enabled him to collect the sheets from the other end of the bed, and pull them over their bodies.

Yamaguchi hit his chest. “Voice your fantasies more often, okay?” Boundlessly happy in the afterglow, Kei laughed, his chest moving gently with the force of it. His arms snaked on top of Yamaguchi’s back and shoulders, and he planted a kiss on Yamaguchi’s hair-covered forehead. Yamaguchi looked at him, happy with the outcome and also sleepy. Kei waited for the body to relax under his aftercare, waited for the last happy sigh, and for his lids to close. He waited, ensuring that Yamaguchi was asleep, before he could utter a word.

“I’ll promise to try, Tadashi.”


End file.
